Can't You See
by Stormysky21
Summary: Has abuse. A Yami and Bakura fic because they are a sweet couple!
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A past gone wrong. How does Yami handle all of it? A Yami and Bakura off in Ancient Eygpt.

Chapter 1

Yami

I hid in the closet. He would be coming. Pretty soon now, he would slam my door open and trash the room, looking for me, just to beat me………again.

Funny how this seemed to happen every day. How I seemed to never get away from him. I fealt small tears fall from my eyes. The door opened and an albino haired thief crept in and closed the door behind him.

He looked at me. " Hey kid. What's wrong?" he asked. More tears. " Please don't let my father find me" I muttered.

Bakura P.O.V

This was the prince. I could tell by the jewels on him and what he wore. But I had never seen a prince so depressed before. Whenever I imagined royalty, I saw big snobs swallowed up in their own greed. Not this boy, crying in the closet, begging for help.

I looked at all of scars on the boy's skin. So that was why…….he didn't want to be near his father. The fucking ass hole had been doing this to him!

We both heard the door slam open to the bed room " BOY!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" The man bellowed. No where in your reach. " Would you be ok if I took you away and protected you from now on" I asked him. He looked at me.

" I will always look after you" I told him.

-Modern Times-

Yami P.O.V

" Come on, Yami! We will be late for school!" Yugi cried out, grabeing his book bag. I sighed and grabed my bag and left with him. We were lucky that Yugi had bought me a car when I got a body. He said it was gift for getting the body.

We climbed into the car and left. Getting to school didn't take so long. I dropped Yugi off at the entrance and left for the parking lot to park lot. I had to park the car somewhere……..away from that gang that has been giving people trouble would help.

But, luck was not on my side today. " Hey Yami! Looking sexy as always!" said Hiku, the so called leader. I knew that he raped quite a few people in Domino due to the power of the millinum puzzle.

" Shut up, Hiku!" I said. I dug around in the back seat for my school books. " You know, that fowl mouth of yours is going to land you in trouble. I do myself a favor and just come with us, Yami." Hiku smirked.

I scowled. " Don't think so" I said, finding a few books. If I could get the books before anything happened, I didn't have to worry. Then I fealt Hiku pin me to the seat of my car, stopping me from leaveing.

" Get off of me" I said firmly. " I don't think so" he chuckled. " I like how this feels." He began to remove the buckles on my pants. " Did anyone tell you that you wore too many buckles? That it would be fun…….to just strip you?" I have heard things like this before……..but where? Where Ra damn it?

I started screaming for help. " Boys! Get a gag! " Hiku yelled. Soon a gag was forcefully stuffed into my mouth. " Now Yami. If you try something like that again, I do and I swear………I promise to make your life hell."

Tears fell from my eyes. He was going to rape me. I knew that. I couldn't stop it. He had me completely pinned down.

" Hell, huh? I guss I could take you all to the shadow realm then." Bakura! Why…….was he saving me?! I heard screams and curses. Bakura climbed into the back seat of my car.

I fealt the gag being pulled out of my mouth. " Why did you help me?" I asked. He silently buckled up my buckles again at me. " Because a long time ago, I said that I would always look after you." he responded.

Bakura P.O.V

" You didn't even have him come over?" Ryou said. Yami hated memory world and was silent about it around his friends. I didn't blame him, but I had to still duel him in order for him to get his memories back.

I still planned on protecting him. Yami however ended up more depressed than anything. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Ryou answered it.

" Hi Ryou. I was curious if Yami could live with you guys. He has been depressed since…..you know…..the whole getting his memories back thing." Yugi said. Yami stood next to Yugi with one suitcase. He didn't have much since he only had a body for just a week.

" I'm ok with it. Are you, Bakura?" Ryou asked me. I looked over at Yami. I smiled gently at him, trying hard not to remember him, crying in a closet. But at the moment, that was what it looked like. " Yeah. I am ok with it" I said. " You can even share rooms with me, Yami." I said.

Yami followed me to the bedroom to put the one suitcase in the room. Try not to think about him, crying. Try not to think about him, crying. " You know a lot about my past, don't you?" Yami sighed.

" Yeah and sometimes I wish I was there for you more" I told him. He hugged me tightly. " Bakura, you were the closest person that I had then." he said, now crying. " And now, you still are that close. I think that I love you."

I gently kissed his lips. " If it is love……….I love you too, Yami" I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yami P.O.V

It had been a week since Bakura and I became a couple. I was now making myself at home in their apartment. Nothing fealt weird or out of place here.

I still hated remembering my past and had nightmares of my father's treatment. That torment seemed to never end. I would end up wakeing up to find myself curled up in Bakura's arms.

" Going to Memory World was only one week ago. You can't expect yourself to get better instantly." Bakura told me. Sadly, I knew that he was right.

We sat at the table, doing homework. Ryou was cooking supper. So much has changed over time. Then, I used to be a boy trapped with the man. Now……..I didn't know what I was.

" Yami, you do know that I will always be here for you" Bakura said. I smiled at him. " Now, I believe we have that damn thing called school to go to tomorrow and I am not going to be happy if that bitch finds me empty handed with no homework again." he said simply.

I snorted. It was so like him to sass a teacher like that. " Ok. Let's just get stuff done and get to bed." I said.

Bakura P.O.V

I sat in Study Hall, my favorite class. Jonouchi glanced at me…….after a kissing fest with Yugi that is. I had been becoming good mates with Yugi and his pals lately.

It was only for Yami of course…….no one else! " Hey man. I heard you were in a relationship with Yami." Jonouchi said. " I am" I stated.

Jonouchi smiled. " You care about him so I don't care much about it……but some will, Bakura." he told me. " Look after Yami, will ya. You don't have good vibes, but you both love one another a lot. Something others just don't get."

I knew what he was saying. The school already didn't like me because I was seen as a loner, a theif, and a trouble-making punk…….and if Yami was around me he could get beat up by the worst of the guys in the school and get really bad treatment.

" Jonouchi, if you think letting one school hurt Yami, your dead wrong!" I said in a low voice.

Yami P.O.V

I entered the English class room and saw who the sub was……..dad, back from the grave. How did he revive himself?! " Hey class! I am Mr. Sinko. I hope you enjoy my company." he said.

Like hell I will. Bakura came in and froze when he saw him. " Come on, Yami. We are leaving." he told me. " Class is about to start though. Do you two really have to go?" Dad asked.

Bakura looked like he was trying hard not to glare at the man. " We are in the wrong class room." he said and we left.

Bakura P.O.V

That ass hole is back! Ra, we are in huge shit now! Yami looked over at me pleading for some source of comfort. I let go of his hand by our lockers. " Grab your stuff. We need to get as far from him as possible" I told Yami.

Yami nodded and opened his locker. He snatched out his bag and shut the locker. We jogged to the exit of the building towards Yami's car. I was getting him as far from that man as possible……no matter what!

Yami P.O.V

We reached the apartment in about an hour. Bakura and I started having lunch when my cell phone rang. It was Yugi.

" Why did you leave school?" Yugi asked. I told him everything. He was quite for awhile and then said " I am glad that he doesn't know where you are. That is a good thing…..in a way."

I heard Yugi hang up and went to watch t.v with Bakura.

Bakura P.O.V

I kept an eye on Yami. I was not going to let that man called a father near him. We now laid on my bed, snuggled in one anouthers arms. " I am not leaving you. I would cry if I did." Yami said.

More memories of the closet and something else.

-Flasheback-

Yami was forced on to the bed as the man shoved himself into him, moaning in pleasure. Yami screamed in pain. I stood in the darkness of the closet, wanting to do something. He could not take this! No! Not Yami! Not sweet innocent Yami!

More screams of pain as the man pumped himself deeper into Yami. After he left, I ran to Yami's side." I am takeing you away!" I sobbed.

-End Of Flashback-

The rape. I forgot that Yami lost his virginity to his father in the worst way possible. " I'll always protect you" I whispered in Yami's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bakura P.O.V**

**I was in my locker when the so-called new sub of our English teacher slammed me into the said locker. " Litsen well thief! You and Yami are in huge shit now! If I ever get the chance to get the chance to get my hands on either of you……." he chuckled darkly. " it will happen." **

**I laid against the locker, worried about our safety. I fealt someone pull me up. " I saw the whole thing. I am calling the cops. Don't worry, Bakura." It was Solomon. A small surge of relief jumped through me. **

**He went into the class room that Yami was in and asked for Yami. Soon we were both in his car. Our destination turned out to be my apartment. " I'll call you two if anything is wrong" he told us. " I am having Yugi come over after school. Ok!" Yami nodded his head.**

**I went inside, feeling more at ease. " What exactly happened?" Yami asked me. " He slammed me into my locker and threatened both of us" I said. " Lucky that saw it." I said. Yami was silent. " Yeah. We were." he said. " I don't know how far that would have went." **

**We didn't talk much about the day since the day involved me getting hurt by the sub/Yami's dad. We just made lunch and watched t.v. It was a boring, yet scary day for the two of us. **

**At about four, there was a knock at the door. " That should be Yugi" Yami said, getting up and answering the door. When he answered the door, Yugi stood there, waiting. **

" **Hi Yami. Hello Bakura. Did Mr. Sinko hurt you?" Yugi asked worriedly. I scowled. " That baka did not fucking hurt me! But if he lands a hand on Yami, he is going to have one funeral that I am not going to regret!" the thief snarled. **

**The small boy chuckled. " You don't have to worry. He is in jail, Bakura." Yugi told me. I sighed. " He has shadow magic. He knows how to cheat. Believe me when I say that he will escape." he told Yugi.**

**Yugi thought that one over. " I believe you, but I don't want anything to happen to Yami." he told me . I gave Yugi a sad smile. " Neither do I" I told him.**

" **Well, the sub is in jail at the moment so we should be fine" Yami said nervously, but he knew as well as I did that his father would escape. Yugi gave him a small pleading look and I knew that they were now using the mind-link.**

**Yami P.O.V**

**/ Please tell me that everthing is ok now!/ Yugi cried. I was quite. I was always horrible at lieing……….and Yugi was no different. / No. It isn't over. He is going to break out, abiou/ I sighed. I hated telling him the truth and a part of me now hated it that he knew that my father beated and raped me.**

**/ But what if he finds you and Bakura!?/ Yugi said, close to tears. / Bakura already said what he thought about him, Yugi. I don't think that he would survive Bakura./ I assured. Yugi looked like he fealt a bit better.**

**As he left, he turned to me and said " Promise me that you two will be ok in the end." I gave him a small smile. **

" **I'll try to be ok in the end." I said. " Bakura……..will be ok." **

**Bakura **

**We laid on the couch when Ryou came in. " Hey Bakura" he said. " I heard what the sub did. I want you to go to the doctors tomorrow to look over the bruses that he gave you from your fall into the lockers" Ryou said. **

" **What! No! Ryou! You can't do this!" I cried. But in the end, I got stuck going to the doctors. It had turned out to be pretty bad. That made me wounder how Yami was able to deal with the ass hole for so long. **

**Then I remembered.**

**-Flashback-**

**Yami ran down the streets, one small bag in his hand, dressed in a dark hood. It was easy to tell that he was running away. I watched as his cousin, Seth just opened the doors for him and gave him extra food.**

" **Get as far from him as possible" Seth whispered. Yami nodded and fled. I followed Yami, helping him if his beatings were too much take on the extra walk or running for that matter. When we got there, I pulled him into the small hideing spot now called home.**

**-End Of Flashback-**

**He ended up running away from home and living with me. It took months to heal all of beatings that his father gave him. I had to have Seth's help when Seth came to visit sometimes. Thank Ra for knowing Priests! **

**Now Seth was Kiba's dark half. I woundered if he would help now. Mabe…….just mabe. I got up. I had to try!**

**Bakura P.O.V**

**I stood in front of the Kiba Mansion. I wasn't much liked by either brother, but I had to see Seth about Yami's ass hole father. He went to school too and most likely knowticed the sub!**

**Kiba's face appeared in the camera and scowled. " What do you want?" he asked. " I need to see Seth! It's important." I said. After a moment, Seth came outside. **

" **Yes." he said. I told him everything and then waited for what he would say. " When I saw him subbing, I was going to talk to you anyways. Where is Yami?" Seth asked.**

" **Living with me" I answered. " Good. Keep it that way. I'll check up on the two of you……daily." Seth answered. I figured. The guy could be as over protective as shit when he had to be. **

" **And Bakura……..when that ass breaks out, I want to know. He doesn't get to hurt my cousin. I am making sure of it" Seth said, smirking. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yami P.O.V

Seth came over to see us a few times. I didn't know what it was for though. He checked me for injuries and other scars and stuff like he used to in the past.

He did the same thing to Bakura as well. Bakura wasn't too happy about it though. He still had his bruses from being shoved into his locker. " Damn ass hole! Can't wait to banish him to oblivion." he muttered as Seth looked him over.

Seth laughed. " I can see why you hate him, Bakura, but you need to use your head" he told Bakura. I smiled at my koi. Bakura scowled. " He is right, Bakura-kun. Father is really violent when he wants to be." I told him.

-Flashback-

" Get over here, boy!" father hissed venomously, grabing me by my hair and throwing me to the ground. I looked at him pleadingly, begging him with my eyes. My blood was all over the room.

" I could feel the blood staining my body everywhere. " You're so pathetic!" he hissed, grabbing me and throwing me on to the bed. No! Not again! Please not again!

I fealt him tie me to the bed and tear my clothes off. He began to throw himself into me and I screamed in pain. " You feel so great, son. I swear, all that you are good for is for a good fuck!" he chuckled.

I saw Seth in the doorway. He knew now. He knew of my treatment and nightmare. I sobbed as the pain just increased. It would never end. I wasn't a fool. Pain was something that stayed.

-End Of Flashback-

I remembered the man……….yet didn't want to. I looked over at Seth. After father had left that day, he had healed as many injuries as he could. I had ended up curled up in a ball, crying.

" Your father has escaped now. Ryou looked on the news" Bakura told us. I let out a heavy sigh. Let it all begin……..and I knew………there would be blood.

Bakura P.O.V

" Yami is upset about you being here. Why?" I asked. Seth smiled sadly. " I found out about how his father treated him from walking in on his father rapeing him. He was a broken mess at the time and didn't want to talk to anyone…..let alone me, Bakura. That is why he is upset about me being here, but I think we need as many people as possible to fight his father." Seth explained.

That made since…….in a way. I looked up at the room where Yami slept. " Should we have Yugi and Ryou fight him?" I asked. " Yes" Seth answered.

I asked the two over the phone if they wanted to fight Yami's dad and they agreed. Now, my house was full of people who were willing to protect Yami.

Yami P.O.V

I woke up to find Bakura's apartment full of people. Yugi Jonouchi, Ryou, Seth, and Bakura all sat on the couch waiting for something. " A full house" I said, curious.

" Armed to protect you" Yugi told me. I sighed. Of course he would show up, trying to protect me. It was Yugi, my other half! I gave Bakura a small look that said " What the hell!?"

He shrugged. " Your father could try something any time. I had to get some defenders." he said. " And you know that I wouldn't let some one hurt ya!" Jonouchi said.

I was quite. I couldn't say a thing about abusive parents to Jonouchi…….because he knew exactly how I fealt. " Yami, if it is your father that is hurtin ya, we will be there for ya…….and we will not let him get you." Jonouchi told me.

I hugged him tightly. I was so happy that we were friends and he had been someone close since I came out of the millinum puzzle. " Now! Lets make sure that you and Bakura stay here!" Yugi shouted.

Bakura P.O.V

The whole group was not as active as they looked, but they showed that they cared and kept to their word to keep Yami safe. It was going to be hard. I stuck with Yugi and Jonouchi to look after him and Ryou was with Seth. We had decided to pair up.

Yami would go with one group during school and one group after school. He went with Seth and Ryou during school. After school, he was with me, Yugi, and Jonouchi.

Our protection thing seemed fool proof. I was happy that we had a plan and that Yami would be safe. " It is to keep you safe too" Seth reminded. " I know, but who is he going to go after first" I pointed out.

Seth sighed and looked over at his cousin. " Unfourunatly, Yami" he said.


End file.
